User blog:Kazkis/What could we see during/as a result of the Season 2 finals
I know a lot of people are eager to see the Season 2 Finals and to see who can take home the title of Season 2 champion. For me though, I'm really excited at the thought of seeing different team strategies and compositions from the Asian region teams - particularly Korea. If Starcraft 2 is any indication, a lot of non-Korean players tend to play it safe, or just aggressive enough in a way that's meant to keep their opponent in check while they establish an economy to support their late-game strategy. Whereas Korean players tend to be incredibly aggressive right off the bat, even going as far as to end a game within the first 5 minutes by forcing an all-in fight that ultimately boils down to A) whether the opponent realized it was coming and B) both players' ability to control their units. But, unfortunately, I haven't seen any Korean League of Legends play. I don't know where to look if it's even available to view outside of Korean TV networks like OGN. So some of you may already have an idea of what to expect for the Season 2 Finals whereas I'm just speculating based on my personal interest in watching e-sports. In comparison, what I've seen of the NA and EU League of Legends teams indicates that their strategies revolve around a team comp that will maximize their gold according to the current meta, allow them to play safe in lane, and synergize in team fights. Being able to react to the enemy team's attempts to gank or take map objectives, but it's very rare that you will see a pro team at a high level tournament pick a team that is based on "be aggressive early and win the game". Because kills are so hard to come by that an aggressive team has a hard time getting the money advantage they need to be able to win the match before the late-game oriented team gets the farm and items they need to turn things to their advantage. Usually a game that ends early is a result of a massive mistake on the losers' part that the winning team reacts to. But, I'm not saying all this because I want the Korean teams to come in and just stomp on TSM, M5, and the other well-established NA and EU teams. I honestly don't want the pro League of Legends scene to be totally dominated by Korea and all the "foreigners" - IE everyone else - are just fighting amongst themselves trying to get to that level (like SC and SC2). However, I am very curious/excited to see how the "play safe, farm, and get to the late-game" NA/EU style of League of Legends play will hold up in comparison to what I ANTICIPATE the Korean teams doing. The bottom line is, I'm excited to see how all the teams react to each other, and how the meta in League may change as a result. What are you guys' thoughts on the teams and the Finals as a whole? Category:Blog posts